Harry Potter: After the Final Battle
by HT188
Summary: Harry's Life after the 7th book: returning to school, relationship with Ginny, and career pursuits. Later birth of children and stories about the family. Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JK Rowlings not mine. Just edited story (Jan 19). I have always been looking for the perfect ending to Harry Potter, so I decided to write my own. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

**QUICK NOTE: Hi everyone, I decided to change this story (Jan19) as I was not really happy with it before, I hope you all like this much better. Please Review. Thanks, HT188.**

**_Chapter 1: The First Day_**

_"That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."_

The battle was won and over but it had cost many lives.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in his old Hogwarts dormitory; there were the dusty old curtains, the small bunks, and the windows that looked on to the quidditch pitch. It seemed as if nothing had changed but everything had. Letting out a sigh of relief, Harry realized that it was finally over. No more battles, no more running, and most important no more being without Ginny! Remembering also brought back the bad memories; Remus and Tonks were gone! And Fred, Fred who brought the most joy into the Weasley's lives with his jokes, how could such a person as Fred be gone. Harry was devastated, it was all his fault, he couldn't even imagine how George must feel, or Ginny, did she blame him? Realizing he must face the day and everything that comes with it, Harry slowly got up and started towards the Great Hall.

Ginny couldn't even describe the conflicting feelings rushing through her over the past day. So many innocent lives had been lost; Fred's death was unreal. Her brother, the one who had always made her laugh even after Harry left, was dead and would never come back. These feelings of loss were accompanied with feelings of relief as Harry had survived and Voldemort was dead. Life without Harry was unimaginable. Thinking he was dead, and seeing him in Hagrid's arms had caused her to wish that she were dead as well. If the unthinkable had really happened and Harry was dead, she would have fought to the death to join him, taking as many death eaters with her as possible. She hoped he still loved her, what if he had met someone else? Or what if he had never loved her and just didn't want to hurt his feelings? Watching Harry walk into the Great Hall, their eyes meeting, she stopped questioning everything.

Everyone stared as he walked in, but all Harry could see was Ginny, her red hair glinting in the sunlight. He motioned for her to come with him. Not quite ready to face the rest of the Weasley family so soon after Fred's death. She followed him and they walked out of the massive front doors onto the ground of Hogwarts.

"Gin, its all my fault I never wanted anyone to die for me, I am so sorry about Fred's death, I should have never brought any of you into this."

Tearing up at the mention of Fred's name, "Harry, none of this was your fault, it was a war, and every one knew the risks even Fred."

"I am so sorry for everything I put you through the last year, I can't even imagine what you endured at Hogwarts this past year." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand as he said "Gin, I should have never broken up with you after Dumbledore's funeral, I was just being stupid and trying to keep you safe. What I'm really trying to say is, Ginevra Weasley, I love you and never want to be without you again. I just hope you feel the same way."

"Honestly Harry, I think you would know if I felt differently." She said as she leaned up and gave him a sweet passionate kiss. "I love you too, I always have"

Both considerably happier, but with gloomy thoughts still on mind, they walked back to the Great Hall hand-in-hand. Knowing they had time together in the near future, while now others needed them.

As soon as they entered the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron rushed to meet them, both of them embracing Harry. Hermione with a tight squeeze and Ron with a quick hug.

"Harry, where have you been, we have been looking everywhere for you?"

"Bloody hell mate, I'm glad you're here, I thought none of us would make it out safe yesterday".

Ron's mood slowly darkened as he thought about Fred, Hermione slowly put her arm around him. Quickly changing the topic, Hermione said: " Why don't we go sit down and eat breakfast, you two look famished." Steering the group to a table, they all sat down as the Great Hall slowly quieted.

McGonagall was walking up to the podium at the front. "Attention everyone, after all this turmoil and loss I feel that we could all use some good news and peace. I feel the need to reassure you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be open for returning students next September with reinstated precautions. To make this possible we will need volunteers to help restore the castle to its former glory. All help will be greatly appreciated. I would also like to give an opportunity for the seventh years from last year to return to Hogwarts to better their education. I would highly recommend this to all seventh years. We are currently looking for teachers in Defense, Muggle Studies, and Transfiguration, as I will be assuming the role of Headmistress. Thank You. There was some scattered applause, but most of the hall was silent as the information was sinking in.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at each other and knew they should talk about this decision. Should they return to Hogwarts and repeat the year?


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

**Chapter 2: The Decision**

"Well I certainly think we should all return to Hogwarts so we can have the best education possible, what do you think Ronald?"

"Well yeah I guess, I mean I don't really have any plans now that we are done chasing after horcruxes."

"What do you think you are going to do Harry", said Ginny nervously. What if he left her again and didn't come back to Hogwarts.

" Yeah I think that's the best option for all of us, I don't feel ready to leave Hogwarts and start a job just yet." Harry wasn't quite worried about school yet; he was more worried about where he would go this summer. He had no one left, know that Remus was gone and he definitely wasn't going to live with the Dursleys again. The four teens walked towards the rest of the Weasley family to go over their plans for the next year.

George looked lost without his twin, but Harry was glad to see a certain old Gryffindor Chaser sitting by his side. As Harry walked over, Angelina Johnson gave him a soft smile while she was seated next to George.

Before Harry could even sit down, Mrs. Weasley stood up and rushed to give him a hug. "Harry dear, I'm so glad you are all right. Arthur and I have been talking and we decided that you really shouldn't stay alone after all this trauma and we want you to come and live with us. Mind you, we haven't got much and you will have to share a room with Ron, but we would be happy for you to come and stay with us".

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I really appreciate having you guys as my family."

Mrs. Weasley smiled slightly and teared up, Harry could still see the pain in her eyes. The death of Fred had taken a great toll on her and she was trying to be strong for her family. Harry knew that she never would forget her son and that she would always have a hole in her heart that was left when Fred was gone.

Harry took a seat with the Weasley family, finally realizing that the family he had wished for was here all along. He was lucky to have a family care for him so deeply.

Later that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all signed up to return to Hogwarts next year. Ginny did not need to sign up, as she was not repeating a year. Surprisingly they found many of their classmates were coming back as well. Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch Fletchley, and Susan Bones, were all returning. Unfortunately Draco Malfoy was returning as well.

"His mother must have forced him, that git! I can't believe he would be brave enough to return on his own." Ron said menacingly.

"Ron, will all know Malfoy is a stupid slimy git but we must not show prejudice and torture him just because his father was a death eater. After all his mother did save Harry's life." Hermione said calmly

" Bloody Hell Hermione, How can you say that after he is the reason you were tortured at Malfoy Manor!"

" Ron, we must forget these things and move on, it does no good dwelling in the past except to bring up bad memories" , she said shuddering.

The four knew that they must try to move on but the past would always haunt them sometimes and also in their dreams.

The day passed slowly as families grieved and tried to move on from the battle. The new minister Kingsley Shacklebolt walked quickly towards the Weasley table to find Harry.

"Mr. Potter, this evening I would like you to say a few words about the loss of so many and also for some encouragement. I know that everyone will look up to you and that you will help boost morale. Many families will find comfort knowing that their loved ones died trying to make a better world for future generations".

Harry simply said, "Ok Minister, I will try."

A few hours later, Harry was panicking about his speech.

"You will do fine love, I can think of no one better than you to talk to everyone." Ginny said encouragingly.

As soon as Harry stepped up to the podium he forgot his speech and spoke from the heart.

"Hello everyone, first of all I wanted to thank all of you for standing with me during this final battle, without you the win would have been impossible. I know all of you view me as someone special as "The Boy who lived" but everyone of you is just as special as me and everyone here today is a hero. If the minister agrees with me and I think he will everyone that participated in the Final Battle of Hogwarts should receive an Order of Merlin Second Class for their efforts and everyone that passed away should receive and Order of Merlin First Class. I know that everyone here has a loved one that was lost and I wanted to remind you that they did not die in vain. Every person that has died sacrificed themselves for a better world, so that they could know their children and future generations would be safe. Let that remind us of the world we know that they wanted us to have. Everyone here should also know that are loved ones are not gone for they are still here in our hearts. A memorial dedicated to those who have fallen will be placed in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. It is engraved with the names of all those who have died and I would like to read those names today. Not only are the names of people who died in this battle, but also every person who gave their life to stop Voldemort. Regulus Black, Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, Lavender Brown, Charity Burbage, Colin Creevey, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Lily Potter, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Rufus Scrimegour, Severus Snape, Ted Tonks, Fred Weasley…"

Holding back tears, especially at the names of his parents, Sirius, and Remus and Tonks, Harry finished his speech which was accompanied by roaring applause.

Harry slowly walked back to his friends, family, and his future, Ginny.

**Hey everyone, for the next chapter I am having a hard time making a decision about Hermione's parents. Please review if you want them to have their memories back or if they can't regain their memories. Thanks, Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Summer Before

**Chapter 3: The Summer Before**

The next morning Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's left Hogwarts to return to the Burrow. For the mean time Hermione would also be staying at the Burrow until she could go to Australia to bring back her parents. Naturally, Ron seemed quite pleased with this arrangement. Ginny was also delighted to have Harry living with them for the time being. The worst was behind them and the family was ready look to their happy future.

The hardest part about returning home was the clock that Mrs. Weasley kept that told the state of the whole family. When they returned, the clock hand that held Fred's face was gone. It had disappeared from the clock like a wisp of smoke and was gone just as quick as Fred was himself. The whole family didn't know how to react and Mrs. Weasley cried for days. To add to the clock the Weasley's made Harry and Hermione their own clock hands, as they were now basically part of the family. Thankfully all was well, and all hands pointed to the section Home and Safe. No longer were all the hands faced towards Mortal Peril.

A week later, after everyone had settled in, Hermione decided to go find her parents in Australia. Her and Ron spent weeks looking for her parents until they finally located them using a clever spell Hermione had found.

The Grangers gave no sign of recognition towards their daughter and they still believed themselves to be the Monica and Wendell Wilkins at first. Hermione attempted to undo the spell but it did not seem to make a difference. Her parents would forever be stuck as Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins. A couple to their knowledge had never had a daughter.

Harry and Ginny were awaiting the return of Ron and Hermione and they were hoping for good news. All of a sudden they heard the "pop" of someone apparating outside and Hermione rushed through the door and ran to her room that she was sharing with Ginny. Ron walked in calling "Hermione, come on lets talk about this, there must be some way…" but he did not follow her instead choosing to let her have some space.

"I assume it did not go well then", said Harry

"Yeah mate your right the spell didn't work, I think Hermione might be heartbroken. I can't understand how it must be to not have your own parents remember you."

Hermione slowly came around and talked with everyone. Most comforting towards her situation were Ginny and Harry. Harry, who had lost his parents, could relate to her problem but still never fully understand what she was going through.

Many days Hermione spent searching through the wizard library, talking with St Mungos doctors, and asking ministry officials questions. She was determined for her parents to regain their memory. Months passed and Hermione had exhausted all her resources, she was just going to have to accept the fact that this was the one problem she couldn't solve and her parents were never going to remember her.

"Hermione dear, won't you come out of your room, its time for dinner", cried Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione slowly got up, opened the door, and walked to the kitchen table. She was dead silent and had no expression whatsoever on her face. Ron, Harry, and Ginny realized that they must do something to help their friend get through this troubling time.

"It's all my fault, I wish I had never done that charm. I ruined their lives, I ruined my life. My dad will never be there to walk me down the aisle. They will never meet their grandchildren. Oh what have I done, how can I live with this?"

"Hermione it's not your fault, if it's anyone's fault its mine. I was the one that asked you to come with us and all you were trying to do was keep them safe. I'm sure if they were here right now they would understand", Harry said gently

"Come one, Mione you can get through this, you have me and the rest of the family. We will find something to fix this, when have we ever failed?"

"Oh, Ron I guess your right, maybe I just haven't been looking hard enough. But what will I do if I never get them back?"

Nobody seemed to know a way to answer her question.

The rest of summer passed by with days being spent swimming in the river, playing quidditch, and relaxing with the ones they loved. Hermione was slowly recovering and still hadn't decided to give up hope quite yet. Finally it was time once again to visit Diagon Alley.

The four students had received their letters just the day before and were scanning the list of items they would need for the upcoming year. Harry had been made quidditch captain, Hermione was Head Girl, both Harry and Ginny were prefects, and surprisingly Ron was made Head Boy. Harry smiled slightly remembering Ron's reaction the day before.

A look of shock flashed across Ron's face as he opened his letter.

"Bloody Hell, I've been made Head Boy. Who would have ever thought this could happen in a million years."

"Oh Ron, I'm so happy we can do rounds together."

"Blimey mate I'm happy for you", Harry said

was just walking by and she spied the gleaming badge shining next to Ron's letter.

"Oh my little Ronnekins is Head boy, I just can't believe it. The third Head Boy in the family. Your father will be so proud. Let's see I must start planning a celebratory dinner and of course we should get you a new broom…." She said rambling off towards the end.

The four walked around Diagon Alley; Ron and Hermione hand-in-hand, and Harry having his arm around Ginny protectively. They stopped to replenish their potion ingredients, and Ron picked out the old Firebolt model. The Weasley's could now afford quite a bit more, as every participant in the Final Battle had received 100 galleons in compensation from the Ministry of Magic.

The last stop for the day was Madame Malkins for new robes as they had all grown out of theirs, especially Ron who seemed to grow at least 2 inches a year. As they opened the door, a familiar face was inside.

To Harry it was quite ironic to see this particular person in this store, after all this was were the first met so many years ago.

**Sorry for all the narration, there was quite a lot of explanation that was needed. This was so far the hardest chapter to write and from now on it will be much easier. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, review! It means a lot to me to get feedback and see what you guys are thinking and any ways in which you may want the story to go will be taken into consideration. Thanks, HT188**


	4. Chapter 4: The Former Enemy

_**Hi Everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with exams. I'm also sorry for the short chapter. I'm working on the next chapter which will start out on the Hogwarts Express and continue through their first day back at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is mainly about the Malfoys. Astoria may or may not be an **_**_important character in this story but I will eventually write a story just about Astoria and Draco. Thanks for everyone's patience and thanks for reading! -HT188_**

**Chapter 4: The Former Enemy**

Draco Malfoy stood proudly in the doorway to the shop but his face darkened as the four friends walked inside. His mother was by his side and she put a soft hand on his shoulder. Malfoy gave a slight nod to Harry, paid for his robes, and walked out of the shop. Before Narcissa could follow, Harry cried out for her to stop.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life that night of the battle."

"Of course, it is what any mother would do, thank you for keeping my son safe"

With that she walked out of the door, hardly any emotion registering on her face.

The Malfoy family had gone through a rough time, as Lucius was arrested after the Final Battle and their assets were frozen. Malfoy was also accused and was almost sent to prison had it not been for Harry saving him from Azkaban. This was the first that Harry had seen of the two Malfoys since that terrible day. Even though Draco acted in a civil manner, Harry would rather not cross paths with him. Seeing Draco and his mother brought up bad memories of the events that occurred in Malfoy manor when Hermione was tortured.

**"It's too bad we have to see him this year, him and a 6****th**** year named Astoria Greengrass are the prefects for slytherin." Hermione said grudgingly.**

"Oy! Why did they give it to him, the slimy git!" Ron said outraged

**"Well they had no other choice. Malfoy is the only slytherin returning from our year and there aren't many 6****th**** or 7****th**** year slytherins returning at all".**

"Who is the Astoria girl, I don't seem to remember her?" Harry said curiously.

**"Well you wouldn't, she is two years younger than us. You probably remember her sister Daphne though, she was in our year and used to hang out with that cow Parkinson."**

" Oh yeah, I knew her last name sounded familiar. They won't give us any trouble though this year after all the trouble the Malfoys have been through already. I'm surprised I haven't heard anything about the Greengrass family; they are a prominent pureblood slytherin family after all."

**"Well, I heard they didn't support Voldemort outright in the war. Her family didn't want the association to the Dark Lord. Maybe with Astoria's brains Malfoy will stay out of trouble this year".**

"Lets hope, I certainly don't need anymore trouble."

The four friends finished their shopping for the day and returned to the Burrow ready for their final year at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5: Home

_**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while and sorry for another short chapter. I am working on a really long chapter now which I planned to have as chapter 5 but then I thought of this and knew I had to add it. Please Review! Thanks, HT188**_

**Chapter 5: Home and Surprises**

On their final night the Burrow was filled with members of the Weasley family and a few friends when they returned. Bill and Fleur, Charlie, and George with Angelina were all there. The only two missing were Mr. Weasley and Percy who were still at work. Angelina rushed to embrace them all in a big hug.

" Oh I can't wait anymore", she said excitedly.

" George and I are getting married!"

" Oh wow, congratulations you guys! When is the wedding going to be?" Ginny said while giving both her brother and Angelina a hug.

" We were thinking maybe a summer wedding, in June or July..." Angelina said as all the girls gathered around to talk about wedding plans.

Congratulations were passed throughout the room as was crying tears of joy. A celebration was in order. started baking, and Bill summoned the firewhiskey. He poured each of them a glass and everyone said, "To George and Angelina, to all their happiness!"

George came over and sat next to Ron and Harry. "Ron he said, I was hoping you would be my best man, and Harry me and Ang want you to be a groomsmen.

Ron looked speechless while Harry say "I'm honored mate, I would love to be there for you guys." He got up and left Ron and George alone so they could talk.

The party continued and grew as Mr. Weasley and Percy came home and heard the exciting news. Harry ended up seated next to the happy couple.

" I'm so happy for you guys, it's great news."

" Yeah we are really happy, it's funny to think of all the relationships that came out of the Gryffindor Quidditch team now. Us, you and Ginny, and Oliver and Alicia just got married not too long ago.", Angelina said.

The conversations and the party continued through the night, until Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had to go to bed, if not they might have missed the train. As Harry laid on his bed in Ron's room, a realization came across him that he had finally found his family and his home.

**_I love George and Angelina together, so I wanted to add this short happy chapter. Oliver and Alicia should come into the story later (Probably at the wedding) and their kids will go to Hogwarts with Harry's kids. New chapter should be up today or tomorrow. I'm about half way through with writing it now. Please review. Thanks!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Hogwarts

**_Hi Everyone, I spent all day on this chapter I hope you enjoy it. Warning: The last part of the chapter is one of the reasons for the rating. Please review! Thanks, HT188_  
**

**Chapter 6: Hogwarts**

The next morning Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were fussing over the four making sure they had everything packed. Fleur was especially fussing over Harry. They had become close friends over the summer and Fleur had a somewhat motherly instinct towards Harry. She hated the thought of everything he had to endure in the last year.

"Arry, you must be careful this year, no more dragons or sorcerer's stones.", She said as she wrapped him in a tight embrace. Fleur's hugs surprisingly had a lot of strength considering she looked small and fragile.

"Of course Fleur, you know me I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

Later they found themselves once again in the bustling and busy Kings Cross Station. Pushing their carts with their trunks, owls, and Crookshanks, the four friends talked about leaving for their final year at Hogwarts. Reminded of the day 8 years ago when he was looking for Platform 9 ¾, Harry smiled slightly and grabbed Ginny's hand. Together they walked through the barrier followed closely by Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley. Kings Cross also reminded Harry of the day that he had almost died. Appearing in a place that looked just like Kings Cross, Harry had talked with Dumbledore about the what needed to be done to end the war.

The amazed stares of the people around him, unsettled Harry and he quickly tried to ignore them. He didn't want to be viewed as the Chosen One; to him he was just a normal guy. He continued to think about his first day to Kings Cross Station.

"I can't believe it's been 8 years since this journey began. Finding out I was a wizard was one of the greatest moments of my life." Looking back on that first day, Harry said, "I'll never forget when you tried to do that spell on Scabbers, Ron. How did it go again? _Sunshine Daisies, Bottom Mellow, Turn this stupid rat bright yellow"_

"Oh yeah that was it, that spell was just a joke that Fred and George had played on me that day, it never actually worked." Continuing the conversation of old memories Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny boarded the Hogwarts Express for the final time.

"I found an empty compartment, come on you lot" Ginny called impatiently

"Coming love we were just caught up in some old memories".

A few minutes after they were all settled in the compartment some familiar faces walked in. Holding the hand of Hannah Abbot was good old Neville and closely following them were Dean, Seamus, and Luna.

"Alright there Harry", said Seamus, his Irish accent always stronger after the summer holidays.

"Hey Seamus, how's your mother?"

"Me mams good, she's glad I'm comin back to Hogwarts, she says I ought to finish my education".

" That's good, Hannah how have you been?"

" I've been ok Harry", Hannah said weakly while grabbing hold of Neville's hand.

Hannah had lost all her remaining family when death eaters murdered her mother last year. Neville had been there after the final battle to comfort her and he has barely left her side since.

The train sped away along the quiet countryside, but the train itself was hardly quiet as friends were catching up with friends, everyone excited to return to Hogwarts.

After exiting the train, the group headed towards the carriages that would take them up to the school. They heard Hagrid's bellowing voice calling "Firs' Years, Firs' Years over here!".

They continued on there would be time to talk to Hagrid later. As soon as the group reached the carriages, unnerved, everyone but Harry and Luna gasped.

Ginny latched on to Harry's arm while Hermione cried "Oh Harry, I can see them now, why did I ever wish to see them?"

Seeing the thestrals for the first time was a shock to everyone. Ginny was shaking, Hermione crying, Neville staring open-mouthed, and Ron looked like he might be sick. Death had surrounded them last year, and since they had all seen death the thestrals were now visible.

Harry and Luna helped everyone get into the carriages and they headed towards the castle in silence.

Once everyone was seated in the Great Hall, with the ceiling sparkling like the night sky, Professor McGonagall stood up on the dais.

"Good Evening and Welcome once again to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tonight will begin with the sorting", she said as she placed the raggedy old wizard's hat on the stool.

_ A thousand years or more ago_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well-known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_United by a common goal, _

_They had the selfsame yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach_

_By Gryffidor the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me _

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

_Before I say my night adieu_

_I have some final advice_

_It will leave you with some thoughts to brew_

_It comes without a price_

_Now that the Battle is over_

_Let there be no conflict_

_Unite as one moreover,_

_And you will never again fall to trick_

Professor Sprout then called all the first years one by one Anderson- Zane.

There were very few additions to the Slytherin House this year and the table wasn't even filled. On the other hand the other three tables were filled to the brim.

The new additions to Gryffindor were all staring down at the other end of the table were Harry sat.

"I wish they wouldn't stare" , Harry said to Ginny

"Oh, stop it, they are just trying to get a glimpse of their favorite hero", she teased. "You're my favorite hero too" she said giving him a quick kiss.

"Oy! Not in front of me, I may have given my permission but I don't want to see you snogging her all the time Harry." Ron said warningly

He tried to keep his face straight and serious but they all burst out laughing.

"Excuse me everyone. I would like to once again welcome you all to Hogwarts. Congratulations First Years on your sorting. And now I will bring your attention to a few new things at Hogwarts. There is now a Unity Common Room located on the corridor near the kitchens. It will be a place for people of all different houses to gather and have fun. Madame Pomfrey would also like all of you to know that she is available for anyone to talk to if they are having a rough time. First years please note, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits and anyone below third year is not allowed visits to Hogsmeade. There are a few banned items and anyone wishing to the see the list can visit our new caretaker, Mrs. Arabella Figg. We have a few new teachers as well. Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year is Professor Bill Weasley. Also new is the Muggle Studies Teacher Mrs. Hestia Jones. Transfiguration will be continued to be taught by myself until a new teacher can be found. Thank you, and I wish you all have a wonderful first night back at Hogwarts."

A loud cheer burst through the hall for the new teachers and everyone seemed happy that Filch was gone.

"Blimey I didn't know Bill was going to be a teacher, did any of you lot know?" Ron said.

"No, he must of wanted to surprise us", Ginny said happily

Soon it was time for Ginny and Harry to show the first years to the common room since they were prefects. Hermione and Ron followed Professor McGonagall to see the Heads office and personal rooms.

Ginny called sweetly to the first years and asked them to follow her and Harry.

Harry smiled at them but they all stayed near the back, acting very shy.

Ron was excited to see the Head's rooms. Bill and Percy had always bragged about them when they were in 7th year. McGonagall led them to a hidden door behind a portrait of the four founders. "Only you and the 8 prefects will have the password to this room", she said and then she said the password "Victory".

Hermione gasped as she walked into the office it was beautiful and the walls had paintings of al the houses mascots but red and gold were the prominent colors. To the left was a door that led to Ron's room and would only open for his own personal password, and to the right was Hermione's room, which had a password as well. The each had their own bathrooms and there was also a door that led to the Gryffindor Common room.

Ron and Hermione spent some time looking through their rooms and office and then they decided to join the other Gryffindors in the common room. As they walked in they saw Harry and Ginny playing a game of Exploding Snap with Seamus and Dean. Neville was off in the Unity common room with Hannah since they were from different houses.

" Ugh, How was the Head's rooms?" Harry said as the exploding snap cards blew up in his face.

"Mate they were awesome, you'll have to come see them sometime", Ron said as he went on to describe his room.

Ron and Harry went on to play a game of wizard's chess, which Ron won.

At around 1 am the common room slowly emptied and Ron and Hermione went back to the Head's rooms. Soon only Harry and Ginny were left in the common room.

Ginny walked over to Harry and sat in his lap, kissing him passionately.

"I love Harry with all my heart and I don't know what I would ever do without you"

"I love you too Gin, and I know I could never live without you."

Their kisses became more and more desperate and soon Ginny was reaching for Harry's shirt and tearing it off him. She was close to taking off her own shirt as well, when Harry stopped her.

Breathing heavy he said, "Gin we have to stop Gin, we can't do this now."

"Why, Harry, I know we love each other?", she said breathing heavy as well.

"Well, you only just turned 17 and I'm only 18. And I want to do this right and wait until were married. Also I don't want any of your brothers to kill me."

Laughing, she said " I've never been unhappy to have fallen in love with a perfect gentleman until now. I understand, we will just have to get married young then, right?" She smiled and winked at him, gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked up the stairs to her dormitory.

Harry laughed as well, knowing this could be the death of him. He could never deny Ginny anything, especially something that he wanted just as much as her. Maybe she was right that they would just have to get married young.

_**That moment when Ron tried to turn Scabbers yellow in the first book is one of my favorites. The sorting hat song is a combination of the songs from 1994 and 1995 from harry potter wiki, the last 7 lines are my own. I finally reached over 5000 words. yay! Please Review! Thanks**_


	7. Chapter 7: Prongs rides again

**Hey everyone, sorry it has taken me a while to update, I hope you like the chapter. Please, Please, Please review! I love to here what my readers think about the story and anyways in which I can make it better. Reviews give me the encouragement to just write my updates faster, Please review even if its just a few words. I would like to thank LunaNotLoony for reviewing on every chapter. Here is Chapter 7, I thought that we needed to see more of James in Harry. Harry deserved to have a little fun too and stop worrying about everything, he almost grew up too fast and didn't enjoy his childhood.**

**2/4 Hey guys just changed some small mistakes and spelling errors.**

**Chapter 7: Prongs rides again**

Classes started the next day and for the first time in his life everything at Hogwarts was normal. School-work came easier to Harry now that he had no other worries and he greatly enjoyed sitting next to Ginny in almost every class. Defense was still his favorite subject and Bill turned out to be a great teacher; he often asked Harry to help him with demonstrations for the class. The first few weeks of school passed without any incidents, until today.

Of course it was in Potions, everything bad always happened in potions even though Snape was no longer there. Potions was the one class that Harry just could not get, the only time he had been good at it was when he had Snape's bloody book. It's too bad he didn't inherit his mother's skills at potions. At least he wasn't as bad as Neville. Neville had dropped potions and couldn't take NEWT level, but Harry need the NEWT to be an auror or so he thought, the ministry would probably let him in the auror department without any NEWTS at all.

Harry looked at Ron gloomily while Professor Slughorn talked about polyjuice potion and how they would start the first steps to making some today.

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, smiled and said " we got this in the bag mate, seeing as we already did it 6 years ago."

Unknown to Slughorn, Harry, Hermione, and Ron already made polyjuice potion in their first year, well… Hermione had done most of the work.

Bored, Harry was in the mood for some fun and he knew a quick prank would do the trick. Never having time to worry about such trivial things as pranks before, Harry was having a little bit of fun this year trying to live up to the Marauders he was following. Unlike the Marauders, Harry never picked so harshly on anyone like they did Snape but he sometimes just played a few pranks to get people laughing.

Harry smiled mischievously on Ron and he knew just whom he would play the prank on…. Malfoy.

Past most of their main differences, the two had still not gotten along. They were past their hostilities but they seemed to never be able to nice to one another. It might have been the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry or just the fact that the two had never liked each other from the start. Earlier in the week, Malfoy had made fun of Harry, over one of the things the two were most competitive about. Quidditch. Seeing Harry snogging Ginny in a corridor, Malfoy approached him, and said sneering "Potter, what's your girlfriend gonna give you for putting her on the quidditch team?" Harry turning red with anger and a little bit of embarrassment scowled at Malfoy as he walked away, but now it was time for payback.

Using some of the new Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products invented by George and his new partner in the shop Lee Jordan, Harry through something that looked similar to a firework into Malfoy's cauldron. Fizzing and bubbling, the cauldron exploded with a bang and in the air burst a miniature firework shaped like a red heart. In the center of the heart was a picture showing a person that looked like Malfoy passionately kissing a girl that looked like Astoria Greengrass. Red in the face, Malfoy stormed out of the dungeons causing Slughorn to take 25 points from Slytherin. Surprised, Harry realized that Malfoy must really like this girl if he had gotten that upset. Unfortunately the prank resulted in 25 points be taken from Gryffindor as well, because Harry and Ron couldn't stop laughing.

Later that evening as Harry told Ginny about his little prank, her reaction was "That git, he deserved a little embarrassment after everything he has done." It seemed she had still not forgiven Malfoy for everything that he had done before and during the war. She was especially still upset about Lucius Malfoy's role in the chamber of secrets during her first year. She still had nightmares of that day. The day she almost died.

After everyone had gone to bed, Harry lay in his bed and thought of how different things would be if his father, Sirius, and Lupin were still here. He knew Sirius would be proud of his little pranks and living up to the Marauder name and his father would be too. Lupin would be proud as well but he would tell him to be careful and to not get into trouble. Remembering Lupin, Harry knew the time would come when he had to face Remus's and Tonk's death and visit his godson, Teddy, who was know living with Tonk's mom Andromeda. Perhaps over Christmas he would pay them a visit.

**And there is a little more of an influence from the Marauders on Harry. Thanks, Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Quidditch

**Hey everyone, sorry its been so long since I updated I've been writing a research paper for school. Please Review and tell me what you think! Finally 40 followers, can't wait to get 50! Quick Question: I'm not sure whether to fix Hermione's parents memories later in the story, I think that would make it to perfect and a little unrealistic, one person said they thought Harry with his all powerful wand should be able to fix the problem What do you guys think? Please Review!**

**Chapter 8: Quidditch**

The next morning Harry once again found himself hosting quidditch tryouts as he did in his sixth year and an even larger crowd seemed to have showed up for this year.

" Not again" he cried as Ginny silently chuckled

The whole crowd snapped to attention as they saw Harry walking down to the pitch and everyone seemed to try and catch a glimpse of him. The whole famous "Chosen One" thing was really starting to get on his nerves; at least the Daily Prophet didn't print lies anymore.

Same as 6th year he said, " All none Gryffindors please leave" as many people in the crowd seemed to belong to another house; many of them girls. Harry was glad Ginny normally wasn't the type to get jealous, but she certainly wouldn't enjoy having all the girls in the school fawn over him. Just as a pretty blonde Ravenclaw came to talk to him as she was walking towards the exit, Ginny grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him away leaving the girl standing there with her mouth hanging open. She then silently cursed the girl with her specialty bat bogey hex. Maybe she was one to get jealous after all.

"Whatcha do that for?" Harry said, as he could not help laughing a little at the smirk on her face.

"She deserved it, she is one of the girls that used to hang out with Romilda Vane and her and her friends are always talking about you. I heard them say that since Romilda failed with her love potion in 6th year they were willing to give it a try this year as you are really the "Chosen One" who defeated Voldemort" she said disgustingly. "They will just have to look out for me, cause I won't let anybody steal my man," she said as she smiled at him.

"Your man, huh?" he said laughing

"Honestly, Harry you would do anything for Ginny, she has you wrapped around her finger" Hermione said pointedly.

"Well, Hermione no guy likes to be owned by someone else" Ron said with a smile upon his lips

"Ronald, well aren't you my man?" she said as they all burst out laughing.

Harry started the tryouts out with everyone flying a few laps around the pitch. This weeded out the first years and anyone that didn't fly well. He then decided to start his tryouts with the beaters. Richie Coote and Jimmy Peakes were there as well as Jack Sloper and a few new people. As always the beaters where not as good as Fred and George but Coote and Peakes had the best aim and skill. The Chasers tryouts were next and Harry had a bit of a surprise for the crowd.

"Ok everyone, time for the chaser tryouts, I needed a little help for this one so please welcome my good friend and old captain, Oliver Wood, Keeper for Puddlemere United." Harry said as the crowd cheered.

One girl that looked to be only a 2nd year looked especially happy to see Oliver there. Oliver flew up to the goal posts and soon the perspective chasers were off in groups of threes. Harry even had Peakes and Coote use one of the bludgers to simulate a real game like experience. Oliver was a fantastic keeper and only four of the chasers managed to get any goals past him. Dean Thomas, whose one goal was kind of a lucky shot, the 2nd year whose name was Eva Abernathy surprisingly managed to score 2 out of the 5 goals, Demelza returning from Harry's 6th year scored 3 goals, and Ginny managed to score all 5 on a professional player.

Once they were all on the ground Harry said, " Alright the chasers this season will be Ginny, Demelza, and Eva, they all scored the most goals and won fair and square."

Dean had an irate look on his face as he stormed off angry about not getting the position. Harry was secretly pleased that Eva had managed to beat him out for the spot, as he had never liked Dean since he dated Ginny; maybe it was a little bit of a jealousy issue even though he knew Ginny would never leave him for Dean.

Oliver came over to congratulate all of the Chasers for making it on to the team and he gave the Eva, the 2nd year girl a big hug.

"She's my cousin he said to Harry who had a questioning look on his face, I've been helping her train ever since she was little".

Harry smiled knowing he was going to have a good chaser to complement Ginny and Demelza for the season.

"Wow Ginny, I' surprised you scored all 5 on me, I can't wait to see you play professionally but I'd rather you be on my team then against me", said Oliver

Ginny smiled "Maybe I'll be there I haven't quite decided yet." But Harry knew she would probably end up professional, as there was nothing she loved to do more than quidditch, except maybe be with him.

The Keeper tryouts finished with Ron winning the spot as Harry knew he would. His performance was amazingly better and he seemed to have a lot more confidence. With a team like this Harry knew that they had a great chance at winning the cup this year. They would practice hard and their first match was against Slytherin in 2 weeks.


	9. Chapter 9: Remember to Knock First

**Hey Everyone, Happy Valentine's Day! I thought I would post this chapter ASAP for you all. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS ONE OF THE REASONS FOR THE RATING, IT MIGHT BE M BUT ITS NOT THAT BAD, really not bad at all I promise( some PG13 movies are worse)! Please, Please, Please review I love reading reviews and also check out my new story I just started on Lily and James. Thanks- HT188**

**Chapter 9: Remember to Knock First.**

Harry and Ginny were walking through the dusty halls, patrolling for prefect duty as the portraits smiled and waved. They passed Sir Cadogan the knight, that once guarded the port-hole to Gryffindor tower during third year.

"Hello comrades, _ if ever you have the need of a noble heart and steely sinew_ again_ call upon Sir Cadogan,"_ he said to them as they passed

"Thank you Sir Cadogan, we certainly will".

"Remember all the trouble, he put us through to get into the common room that year?", Harry asked Ginny

"Yes, he nearly challenged you to a duel every time you wanted to get into the common room, and he kept calling me and all the girls fair maidens to be won with the honor of a duel."

Harry's thoughts drifted to Sirius, as that was the year he found out about his godfather, until he heard someone call out his name.

"Hello Nick," Harry said as the ghost glided by them.

"I wish I could stop and chat Harry, but I'm on my way to a meeting with the Bloody Baron, Tally ho!"

"Goodbye Nick", they both called.

Everything seemed fine at Hogwarts and back to normal, but around the next corridor there seemed to be a fight going on between several younger students.

Wrestling in the corridor was Dennis Creevey and a couple of Slytherin boys.

"Woah, now stop it!" Harry yelled as he grabbed Dennis around the waist and Ginny levitated the Slytherin boys with her wand.

"Alright you three, explain" Ginny said sternly.

"They insulted Colin", he cried as small tears fell down his face

"Ok, everyone we are all going to the Head's office for punishments, come on move it" Ginny said while putting her arm around Dennis.

Meanwhile…...

Hermione and Ron were sitting quietly going over their Charms essays, when Ron blurted out "Mione, I love you, I love the way your hair poufs out and the way you get that look of concentration on your face while doing work, and your determination. I love you."

"Oh, Ron I love you too," she said while leaning into his embrace.

She looked up into his face as they kissed passionately.

Things started to get much more serious as first his shirt then hers came off. Obviously Ron did not have the self-control that Harry had in situations like these.

Suddenly they broke apart when they heard the shout of "Bloody Hell!" and this time it wasn't Ron with this outburst it was Harry.

"Oh gosh Ron, mum would kill you if she knew. Sorry about erm… interrupting, Hermione" Ginny said apologetically.

Ron and Hermione both couldn't speak for shock of being walked in on, both red in the face they quickly straightened their clothes and put some of them back on.

"erm, is there something you guys needed", Hermione said

"Yeah we have um Dennis and some Slytherins outside for punishment for fighting." Harry explained as Hermione quickly left to go deal with the situation.

"Sorry again mate", Harry said to Ron as he and Ginny walked away.

"Um, that was a bit awkward, I never expected to see that and I'm sure that will haunt me forever" Harry said jokingly to Ginny while on the way back to the common room.

"I told you not everyone was waiting to marriage Harry" she laughed as she winked at him suggestively.

"Ugh!" Harry groaned," Why do you torture me?" he said as Ginny laughed.

"Next time we go to the Heads office, I'll remind you to knock first." She said, while giving him a quick kiss goodnight.

**Sorry for the short filler chapter, next one will be better I promise it will probably be christmas vacation and Harry will finally meet teddy. Thanks for reading, Please Review!**

**2/15 Hey everyone quick notice since I can't respond to the guest reviewers. The next chapter should be up in a few days, I'm hoping by the end of the weekend maybe a little later. Thanks for reviews, please continue to review and check out my story about Lily and James. The new chapter for that should be up tonight.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Serpent vs The Lion

**Hey everyone, so sorry I didn't have this up sooner, I was too sick to write over the weekend. Hope you enjoy Harry's first Quidditch match, I thought I had to add this before the Christmas and Teddy chapter. Please Review and Enjoy! Thanks, HT188**

**Chapter 10: The Serpent vs. The Lion**

Harry woke up in his dormitory to the sounds of Ron snoring and looked at his watch. It was 5:45 so he figured he might as well get up now. Today was the day, the first Quidditch match of the season. To be honest he was a little nervous, but who isn't nervous the morning before a big game. He knew his team was ready and he hoped they could easily defeat Slytherin, whose captain was Draco Malfoy. He smiled, he stilled remembered his first match against Draco in 2nd year when the whole Slytherin team had the Nimbus 2001. He had recently bought a new Firebolt to replace his broom that was lost in the flight from his house with Hagrid last year. He relaxed as he waited in the Common room for the others to wake up.

Ginny smiled when she walked down from her dormitory and found Harry asleep on the couch. She leaned over, placed a kiss on his cheek, and said "Good morning, handsome".

Yawning as he sat up, Harry said "Oh good morning Gin, I must have fallen back asleep". She sat down next to him and the two shared a short embrace as others started to stir from the tower dormitories and enter the common room.

" Are you ready, mate?" Ron said. He was pumped and had much more confidence ever since the game in 6th year that he had won for Gryffindor. Thinking of that game, the Weasley is our King song suddenly popped into Harry's mind and he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ron said giving Harry a questioning look.

"Oh nothing", Harry said as he and Ginny walked out of the Common room followed closely by Ron and Hermione.

Walking towards the Gryffindor table, Harry saw Eva, the 2nd year Gryffindor chaser looking a little pale.  
"What's wrong Eva?" Harry said sweetly as he sat down next to her at the table.

"Oh, I'm just a little nervous, is all" she said, staring at the food on her plate.

"Come on, eat a little something" Ginny said kindly

"I, I don't know if I can, I might be sick" Eva said.

"Everyone is nervous their first game, my first game was the one when I caught the snitch in my mouth" he said as Ron grinned at him trying not to laugh. "And Ron over there was so nervous his first game I pretended to give him Felix Felicis".

"Don't worry about it, your going to do great. Remember I put you on the team for a reason you're a great player", Harry said.

At his words the little girl's face broke out into a smile and she started taking small bites of her toast. "Thanks a lot Harry, and you too Ginny".

Ginny smiled while looking up into Harry's face. This was one of the reasons she love him, his caring and compassion.

Two hours later and the match was ready to start. "I want a nice clean game, captains shake hands" Madam Hooch said. Harry shaked hands with Malfoy and was surprised to see a smile on his face. Maybe Harry and Draco could get along after all, they would never be close friends but they could certainly be civil.

The match started off like a flash, the quaffle was thrown into the air and Ginny caught it right away. Over the next 10 minutes Gryffindor had scored 5 goals, three by Ginny, and one each from Demelza and Eva. Harry flew around the pitch keeping any eye out for the snitch while also watching his team hard at work. Malfoy was stuck to him like glue and seemed to play the strategy of letting Harry find the snitch and beating him to it.

Harry heard the Gryffindor end groan as a 3rd year Slytherin scored a goal. Slytherin was putting up a fight and they were not going to let Gryffindor win easily. Still no sign of the snitch the score was now 80 to 30.

Surprisingly the Slytherin team hadn't resorted to their scheming and cheating. Maybe the Slytherin house was really starting to turn around and be more pleasant.

All of a sudden Harry saw the snitch at the other end of the pitch. He accelerated and so did Malfoy although Malfoy seemed not to have spotted the snitch yet. Harry dived almost hitting the ground then pulling up quickly while Malfoy plummeted to the ground right behind him but Malfoy wasn't quick enough in bringing his broom back up and he collided with the ground as the Slytherin team groaned.

Harry was now free to catch the snitch as he chased it towards the other end of the pitch and he smiled as his hand grasped around the cool golden metal of the snitch. The crowd cheered as he held up the snitch. The game was over. They had won.

As soon as Harry landed on the ground, Ginny rushed into his arms and kissed him before he could say a word. Harry was reminded of the time, so many years ago, wait it was only 2 years ago, when he had kissed Ginny for the first time after The Gryffindor Quidditch match. The team shared a quick group hug and then the Gryffindor fans came to cheer them on as they walked to the Common room, ready for another celebratory quidditch party.

Ginny and Harry walked back to the common room from the kitchens after they had picked up some sweets for the celebration.

"You know we could always have our own private party somewhere like the room of requirement or even a broom closet", Ginny said suggestively and jokingly.

"Gin, come one we promised we would wait, imagine how disappointed your parents would be. And imagine if Ron or someone walked in on us." Harry said sounding exasperated

"Oh alright, you know I'm only joking after all" she said laughing.

The two walked into the common room with a party waiting already roaring with loud music and talkative Gryffindors. The Gryffindors certainly lived up to their name and once again and just like 6th year Professor McGonagall had to come break up the party at 4 a.m and send everyone to bed.


	11. Chapter 11: A Shocking Revelation

**Hey everyone, sorry it took me a while to update. It's hard to juggle writing, school work, sports, and other extracurricular activities. I try and have the updates as fast as I can. I hope you enjoy and Please Review- Thanks HT188**

**Chapter 11: A Shocking Revelation**

The icy wind whistled past Harry's window as he stared out into the snowy landscape that used to be the quidditch pitch. Practice had been cancelled for the last two weeks due to the snow and their next match wouldn't be till after the holidays. Today was the day, he would finally be going home and later this week he would finally meet his godson Teddy.

Ginny rushed down the stairs and into Harry's arms.

"All packed?" she said excitedly.

"Oi! Hurry up you two or we'll miss the port-key" Ron yelled on his way out the porthole to McGonagall's office.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny crowded around a cracked alarm clock in the Headmistresses office as it turned blue and they were transported to the Burrow.

"Oh my dears" cried as she rushed to crush them all in a tight embrace.

"'I've missed you all so much, Harry your looking thin again, have you been eating enough?" She asked motheringly.

"Everyone is coming over tonight and we can have a big dinner, Percy is bringing a girl home!" she squealed excitedly.

It was great to see the Weasley family back together again since the summer holidays. George walked through the door followed closely by Angelina Johnson, his fiancé. Mr. Weasley returned home from work and a person that were used to seeing at Hogwarts, Bill, came with Fleur. Finally everyone was gathered in the crowded living room awaiting the arrival of Percy and his new girlfriend. Percy had completely changed since the Battle of Hogwarts and Fred's death. He was now a family man and didn't let his job stop him from spending time with his family. Even though he had changed a lot, he was still somewhat the same pompous prefect Percy he was during Harry's first year at Hogwarts.

Perce walked through the door hand-in-hand with a pretty young woman with long amber colored hair. She had light freckles across her face and surprisingly deep blue eyes, her most prominent feature though was her bright smile that seemed to light up the whole room.

"Well good evening everyone" Percy said in a prominent manner. "I would like you to meet Audrey, Audrey this is the whole Weasley family" he said as he made individual introductions.

As dinner was served the whole family gathered around the kitchen table to eat and talk. Audrey was shy but very sweet once you got to know her. She seemed especially shy around Harry, but that was because he was the supposed famous "Chosen one".

"How about a game of Wizard's chess, Audrey?" Ron said almost daringly, for no one had ever beaten him at wizard's chess before.

"Ron, I don't think you want to do that" Percy said half-laughing.

"Oh shut up Perce, if Audrey wants to play, we'll play"

"Oh alright I guess" She said smiling at Percy.

The game was a slow one with each player throwing their best moves at each other and no one taking the advantage. Finally around midnight Audrey said "Check mate". Ron groaned, how could he have lost to a girl, he was supposed to be the best.

"I still think that game is barbaric" Hermione said as the game was finished.

Percy left to take Audrey home as everyone else said goodnight. It was a great evening filled with family, joy, and laughter and everyone hoped that Audrey would eventually be a member of the Weasley family as well.

The next morning Ron and Hermione woke up early. Today was the day when they would visit Hermione's parents, who still thought they were Monica and Wendell Wilkins. To see them and miss them was so hard as before they had shown no recognition of whom Hermione even was. Ron was her rock without him Hermione didn't know how she would have survived this heartbreak of knowing what she did to her parents.

Apparating to the street her parent's house was on, Hermione and Ron quickly walked down the road. Just before they reached the house, Hermione burst into tears.

"I don't know if I can do this Ron, it's terrible seeing them when they don't even know who I am. It's almost like they are two strangers that I don't even know and my parents are dead." She said while sobbing.

Ron gently put his arm around her and patted her on the back. He really didn't know what to do in situations like these. Sometimes he did have the emotional range of a teaspoon.

"It will be ok Hermione, we can get through this. Just know that they are happy and maybe one day we can find a way to reverse the spell."

They walked slowly up to the door and quietly knocked.

The door opened to the sight of Hermione's mom's face, eyes wide in shock.

"Hermione?" she said confused.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. New chapter should be up by the end of the week, I promise!. The next chapter will be called Reality and Nightmares and deal with some of the pain the war left behind. Then I promise the chapter after that (chapter 13) will be the one with Christmas day and Teddy. Hope you liked this chapter, Please review. I finally have over 10,000 words. The story is now 28 pages on my microsoft word document.**


	12. Chapter 12: Reality and Nightmares

**Hi all, so sorry I left you hanging with the last chapter and took a while to update. Finally reached 10,000 words and 50 followers. So excited, I once thought I wouldn't be good at writing a fanfic. Please Review and I hope you like this chapter! Thanks- HT188**

**Chapter 12: Reality and Nightmares**

Hermione rushed into her mother's arms sobbing, "Oh mum you remember, you remember. Ron she remembers".

Hermione's dad rushed around the corner too and soon the whole family including Ron was in a group hug as soft tears drizzled down their faces, well maybe not Ron's face.

"What, how do you guys remember?" Hermione said softly after the hugging session was over.

"I don't know sweetie, these last few months are a blur but after awhile the memories just started coming back in waves"

"Hermione, your spell must have worked, it just needed time", Ron said thinking back to the day when Hermione thought she had failed. The only thing Hermione didn't understand was time, she seemed to have no patience at all. When questioned about her lack of patience Hermione answered "Intelligent people often don't have patience they just want to get things done as soon as possible."

"Hermione, we can talk about this later, but I just don't see why you had to erase our memories. I know you were trying to protect us but now we have nothing. We don't have our dental practice our old house or any money."

Hermione's smile vanished and she sniffled as Ron put his arm around her," I'm so sorry, I just love you all so much".

The family plus Ron gathered around the kitchen in Australia for a long discussion and to catch up.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Harry woke up to a sound he never wished to hear in his life, the sound of Ginny screaming in sheer terror. He rushed down the stairs toward her room just as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and rushed up the stairs.

She sat up in bed tears glistening her eyes as she looked around the room panic. Her parents and Harry both rushed to her side.

"Ginny dear, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley said as she sat on the bed running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"It all came back to me, that whole year" she said trembling "Mom, can Harry stay with me tonight, I just can't fall back asleep by myself"

"I suppose so" she said looking at Arthur.

"Harry we trust you with our daughter and she really needs you right now he said while looking at Ginny's face.

The two parents walked out of the room leaving Harry with Ginny. With Ginny still trembling, Harry climbed in bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you want to talk about it, I've had my fair share of nightmares you know?", he said trying to get her to smile.

"Oh Harry it was awful, I feel liked I relived that whole year up until the moment I thought you were dead."

"shhh, it's all over now" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"The nightmare started right at the time you left after the wedding, oh Harry I was so worried about you"

Seeing the look on her face Harry promised himself that he would never leave her again.

"Going off to Hogwarts that year was rough, the stopped the train and searched it top to bottom for you, and they questioned Neville, Luna, and me."

Harry knew the way she cringed at the word questioned, that much more had occurred probably including the use of the cruciatus curse.

She didn't want to talk about it and the two just lay there as she relived those moments inside her head.

[flashback]

"Where is potter, tell me silly girl crucio!" Amycus Carrow cried at her

"I don't know, I told you I don't know"

"Enough, that's enough Amycus, you don't want to kill her" Snape yelled.

Why did Snape try to save her, that nefarious man that had killed Dumbledore. How could he even live with himself?

The punishments continued, the cruciatus cruse seemed almost a daily punishment for the potter supporters like Ginny, Neville, and most Gryffindors. Today Ginny was being sent to the Headmaster's office for cursing some of the Slytherins. They ganged up on her and she had no choice but to curse them to get away.

"Welcome, please have a seat" said sniveling Headmaster Snape.

"You really must stop getting into trouble, it's really rather bothersome" he said as if it was just a small problem.

"Your not going to use the cruciatus curse on me like all of your other death-eater pals?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley I do not like to resort to such nasty measures."

"Harry was right, you are a coward, a coward who killed Dumbeldore!"

"That is enough !, Stop this nonsense and return to your common room. Kindly inform Mr. Longbottom and the other Gryffindors to stop their nonsense as well."

Ginny left, happier than she had entered, on the wall right behind Snape's desk was the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Dumbledore had left Harry that sword for a reason, Harry needed the sword, she had to get it for him.

"Quiet you lot, Ginny do you remember the password?" Neville said as he, Luna, Ginny, and a few other D.A. members creeped towards the Headmaster's office.

"Yeah, it's the Dark Lord". The tower opened and they walked up the stairs into the office.

There it was she grabbed the sword, they had done it, now how to get it to Harry.

"Stop!, just what do you think you are doing" the voice of Alecto Carrow said around the corridor.

"Alecto, I think we caught some little troublemakers trying to steal the sword of Gryffindor, what were you going to do with that run us through with it?"

The cackles of the brother and sister could be heard throughout the halls. "I'll take that", Amycus said as he grabbed the sword out of Ginny's hands. "Alecto, take them to the dungeons. I've got some special plans for them".

That night was one of the worst Ginny had experienced in her life. The slytherin students practiced the cruciatus and imperius curse on them for hours. Ginny was imperiused to kiss Crabbe, the disgusting slug.

"How is Potter going to like you now, after you kissed me", he said as Ginny squirmed and screamed out of anger.

When was it going to end, the torture went on for hours. Professor McGonagall found out the next morning but there wasn't anything she could do with fear of being killed or tortured herself.

Looking around, everyone seemed in bad shape, both Neville and Seamus had long gashes on their faces, Ginny looked the worst out of everyone, it's amazing she was alive. The cruciatus curse had been used on her nearly 47 times that night, she should have been dead but the thought of Harry kept her alive. Neville and Luna carried her into the common room and she remembered blacking out and waking up to the sound of McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey muttering healing spells over her.

One week later it was finally Christmas Break, she was surprised she was even allowed to go home. What would her mother think when she saw her? Her pretty girl had been turned into something unrecognizable besides the red hair. She was covered in bruises and gashes everywhere.

As soon as the train stopped, Ginny walked off and rushed into her mother's arms. She was right her mother had flipped and started sobbing at the sight of her and this was the first time she had ever seen tears in her father's eyes. In that moment she knew that they would hide her and she wouldn't have to return after Christmas.

Weeks passed as Ginny was recuperating at the Burrow, Fred and George had started a radio station called Potterwatch and she listened daily for any news of Harry.

They robbed Gringotts, and escaped on a dragon! What in the world were they getting themselves into. Bill came with news saying the three had been to Shell Cottage, why oh why couldn't she have seen him. The whole time it was like a part of her was missing.

Neville's patronus came bouncing through the window in a form of a toad. "Harry's here, he's at Hogwarts. This is it"

Her heart was racing in her chest, she was finally going to see Harry. Before her mother could stop her she apparated straight into the Hogshead and from there took the passage to the Room of Requirement.

There he was after all this time, he was real he was right in front of her and she didn't even know what to say.

Harry looked ready for war he needed to get something form Ravenclaw. That snooty Cho Chang volunteered so she boldly spoke up and said, "No, Luna will take Harry won't you Luna?". What if he was in love with Cho?

The battle had started. Everyone was gone and her mother told her to stay put, how could she when everyone she loved was fighting for their lives. She rushed out of the room followed by Tonks, who was told to stay put as well.

Fred, one of her best friends in the world, was dead. The brother she always laughed at and looked up to, the one who taught her how to fly when her other brothers weren't around was dead. How could this of happened? She sat by her mother as she cried. Where was Harry? Ron and Hermione were here, but where was he? Her heart dropped, knowing the selfless heroic person he was. What was he going to do?

"No!' she cried in an agonizing scream. Harry was dead, lying in Hagrid's arms. Voldemort had won, but she would not stop fighting, never if it was the last thing she would do. She found herself engaged with Bellatrix Lestrange and she found in herself a sudden urge to kill this hateful woman who had murdered Sirius. A killing curse missed her by inches and suddenly her mother brushed her away, engaging Bellatrix by herself and then Bellatrix was dead.

Throughout all the commotion, Harry had disappeared from Hagrid's arms. Where did he go? Could he possibly still be alive? And then she heard his voice and crumbled to her knees. It was going to be ok, he was alive.

[present]

Ginny had never felt such confusion of emotions in one day in her whole life. She had so much relief that Harry was alive, but some much anguish and grief for Fred and Tonks, and Remus…. One thing she knew as she lay in Harry's arms, was that she would never tell him all the events that transpired throughout the year he was gone, it would cause him to much heartbreak. Just as he probably wouldn't tell her everything. It was all in the past and neither of them wanted to relive it. Looking into his sleeping face, Ginny indubitably knew she was in love for life. Snuggling closer, she closed her eyes and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her.

**This is my tribute to Ginny for everything she went through, sorry its so long. Hope you enjoyed it , Please ****Review!**


End file.
